1. Technical Field
Aspects of the present invention relate to a printing device which prints images on printing sheets.
2. Related Art
Recently, printing devices such as a printer, a copier, a facsimile machine, etc. have been improved so that a printing speed is significantly increased. In association with the speed-up of the printing operation, it becomes difficult to remove printed sheets collected (stacked) on a discharge tray when a continuous printing operation is performed.
In a conventional device, by switching the sheet discharge trays when the continuous printing operation is performed (i.e., when a plurality of print jobs are continuously executed), the user can remove the printed sheets while the printing operation is kept performed. Alternatively, the continuous printing operation is paused to allow the user to remove the printed sheets.